britomartisfandomcom-20200214-history
Ewoyday
Biological Description Physiology ' The Umbruke, also given the name "'Precursors" by humans, are a highly advanced enigmatic extraterrestrial species with unique fungoid biology, known to be masters of genetics and technology. Standing at around 9 ft tall, these organisms have tendrils alongside the crested head of their bodies, lined with nerves that read air fluctuations when they vibrate. The Umbruke don't need to have a body plan that could use tools, seeing that they're bio-engineers and edited themselves to be unrecognisable from how they originally evolved. They have several orifices along their upper section, which are gills that absorb oxygen and exhale it. They were much more psychologically developed, using radio waves to communicate with each other, and forming an unpronounceable spoken language comprised of thrumming vocal sounds. Umbruke are a very intelligent species, compassionate and resilent, trying to preserve beauty on planets with life. They take pride in history by collecting relics from other worlds, performing the steps needed to preserve the future. When research members of a clan find artifacts and other relics from worlds they explore, they will consider them as trophies. They display these medals, often using them as decoration for the interior of their ships or architecture. They engage in the study of less advanced species, including terraforming primordial celestial bodies for later inhabitation or to begin an operation involving evolutionary observation. When studying species they come across, if they choose not to view them as a useful work force, they perform secret operations of sureptitious ethics. Using their mastery of genetics, thy create creatures capable of spying for them, small insect sized drones composed of biological and microscopic mechanical components. They can transmute elements by taking atoms apart and putting them back together to form different elements. This has to be done on a massive scale, though. For 5000 inhabited worlds with earth like populations, the Umbruke would range in the double didget trillions. However, it would be less because it would still need to support a large slave population. At earth like population density of 2 billion Umbruke and 6 billion slaves per world, that's 10 trillion Umbruke for the 5000 worlds inhabited. The death of an Umbruke is cultural, even though they are capable of disabling the ageing process entirely. When they die, their bodies are bured in large subterranean caverns, but their minds are uploaded into a digital interface. Reproduction While Umbruke do not have any appearance of male or females, there are still reproductive organs needed to gestate young. They have tunnel shaped orifices resembling exhaust pipes, the seeds forming and then being laid. The collection of decaying matter will induce rapid growth and allow the sprouts to develop physical brains and other vital organs through symbiosis. The seed sprout will begin to develop muscular tissue and be allowed to consciously prioritize the nutrients they’re obtaining, then become independent of soil and be able to move freely on its own, though needed nutrients must be supplied but as long as they rare obtained, host will continue to live and grow. At this point, the sprout is around 9 years old, as the growth period takes many years to fully develop the infant. When they’re around 18, the sprout becomes a broodling, where it is extracted from the seed. Technological Description They were an extremely advanced race, capable of technology that does not suffer from the laws of motion or physics, and traveling through stars by folding space. This is a form of anti-gravity, which does not refer to the lack of weight under gravity experienced in free fall or orbit, or to balancing the force of gravity with some other force, such as electromagnetism or aerodynamic lift. Their ships are of infinite speed, and can change direction instantly. Their interstellar craft, used to explore other star systems and colonise, do not suffer from intertia. Inertia is the resistance, of any physical object, to any change in its velocity. This includes changes to the ship's speed, or direction of motion it is going towards. They can also cloak themselves by absorbing light. They make the ship less noticeable by having all of their cooling equipment on one side of the ship and a shielded section on the other side, even though it will warm up above the background radiation, and can be detected easily if there's sensory equipment in different places. Slavery While the Umbruke are viewed as benevolent beings, terraforming worlds and observing the progression of a species path to sentience, slavery is still a common facet within their society. The Umbrukes dominant homeworld was ruled by two races, Viatorum Siderum ''and ''Fragili Captivus, ''the latter enslaved and genetically modified. Change and adaptation become secondary to whatever purpose the Umbruke found important. When resources are abundant, methods of collecting and refining are done through manufacturing others into biological machines. The function of most of these altered creatures are to be intelligent beasts forced into labor. These modified pack animals, ''Mutatio Iumentum Mechanicae, are engineered into smaller forms from their original appearances, to work intricate machinery in confined spaces. They are closest to what comes to being machine aided by computers. Sometimes, however, they are much larger than the former. While the atmosphere is being changed, oxygen is in no longer present in quantities sufficient to keep these enslaved species alive, so purification systems are essential. They are controlled by telepathic input, directed into the central nervous and limbic systems. Most of the time, sapient species they encounter are often left alone, contacted, or will be forced to live in separate communities while the Umbruke confine themselves in one larger area, overseeing the enslaved species. They do not condone such acts of brutality or genocide, and instead see this enslavement as mercy. The species that dominated were on the brink of collapse, and have been saved by the Umbrukes military might. They will drive them to a path of immunity and evolution. Slaves Mutatio Iumentum Mechanicae - ''Beings of voluminous aspect characterized by their bulbous arms and short legs, with enormous mechanical parts in the upper body which fulfill the function of breathing, having their head projecting from their back with numerous tubing directing nutrients to the digestive system. This is a creature of work and hard labor. ''Fectum Iumentum Mechanicae - ''Buoyant creatures engineered from the ''Parva Bipes work and repair small machinery. They are aided by computers attached to where the head was before removal through surgical procedures. This is a creature of military service, with military experience uploaded replacing their memories. Food Sources Rather grotesque, albeit daunt, some enslaved species are turned into biogenetically engineered food creatures. Developing animals so that they produce food more efficiently has been a basic requirement in civilization for hundreds of years. Food is the separate consideration of the Umbrukes purposes, other than science and technological advancements. Many of the larger animals that have been seen are viewed as excellent sources of protein for the Umbruke. Some of the larger storage facilities now contain rows and rows of them, genetically refined and bloated, basically huge mounds of flesh and fat. Fed by chemical nutrients pulsing through pumps and tubes connected directly into them, small machines removing chunks of meat, tissue and body fat, they lead a very miserable life. Habitation Architecture is very important for the Umbruke, keeping them confined within a comfortable and tolerable environment. Facilties often house slaves, kept in enclosures and are fed three times a day to keep them nourished. The rest are storage facilties with the basic function of keeping livestock (engineered food creatures) in secure conditions. Then there are plantations, abundant with flora preserved withn a regulated stasis. Workers are assigned to harvest these crops for commercial purposes. Then there are breeding facilities, constructed to breed livestock and engineer hybrid species for assisted maintenance. Whilst the Umbruke are attending research facilities, workers'' struggle. They tend to the surrogate incubators so they produce offspring. The infants are then selected for processing, where tracking implants are inserted into them through surgical techniques. '''Suppression' The Umbruke, since gaining dominance on the planet, impose methods of suppression, serving to inhibit reproduction and resistance. This prohibits the formation of certain protein chains that are vital to embryonic development, which can effectively reduce the global birth rate to zero, the Umbruke ensuring the last generations that they have evolved, and have achieved immunity. After the last generation dies out, a new species is created. Both mechanical and organic, they have become a part of the Umbrogian empire. After 10 million years The Precursors left Britomartis, retreating to the Dominum Discipule system to take refuge. For a few thousand years, they remained in the binary star system before it was destroyed, until they placed themselves in a form of suspended animation. They flourish within a virtual existence. Since the entities inside of them are immortal, they downloaded themselves into a sanctuary specifically created for their survival. When other species' culture began to be gradually forgotten, the Umbruke had allowed these "forgotten races" to take refuge with them. After these millions of years had passed, they had evolved enough to have an unregonizable appearance. Instead of a cybernetic being attached to organic components, or as a single individual, they were now pure energy in a barren scape of programmed scripts.